


Just Mundane Things

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a dork but whats new, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Taking the "Mundane" approach to living isn't always fun...





	Just Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: https://prompts.neocities.org/

Magnus looked at Alec and then pressed his lips together when he saw the look on Alec's face and then he had to look down. He knew that if he continued looking into that puppy eyed look that he would eventually give up and do what Alec had been setting up to do. But  _ no,  _ Magnus wasn't going to let Alexander win this time - he was stepping his foot down and show Alexander that he wasn't weak to his gaze. They've been married for over a year now, living together and Magnus was  _ determined.  _ He learned, as the time passed, that Alec was surprisingly manipulative. It wasn't anything serious, of course not, but still! He wasn't going to let Alexander win again and he bit his lower lip and then folded his arms on top of his chest, so that he'd let Alexander know just how determined he was and Alec sighed again. 

"Magnus, please," begged Alec and Magnus could already feel himself falling for it and he gritted his teeth - Alec really wasn't playing fair. He blamed Alec's Bambi eyes - he was a sucker for those and he just rolled his own eyes, Alec continuing to whine and Magnus couldn't help but to laugh. Alec might have been the Inquisitor now, but when it was just them, it was the same old  _ dorky Alec,  _ the one that Magnus fell in love all that time ago and he just shook his head.

"No, darling, not this time," said Magnus and Alec's eyes widened. Oh, no! His powerful puppy eyes look had no more effect on Magnus and he took in a deep breath -  _ this was getting serious _ and he then just sighed sadly. "Alexander. Don't," said Magnus and then chuckled when he saw that Alec was getting ready to bring out the second stage of his puppy eyed look - making his eyes appear even more desperate and Magnus only clicked with his tongue when he felt the powers shifting and he then placed his hands on top of his sides, shaking his head.

"Magnus!" whined Alec.

"Will not work this time, Alexander. We've had a deal - it's your turn today," said Magnus and Alec groaned again and then he just started feeling sorry for himself. He looked like a sad puppy and Magnus bit his lip. This was getting harder and harder and Alec looked solemnly over the basket.

"You're so adorable today, Magnus," said Alec, starting up a new technique and Magnus laughed. "No, I mean it, it's like your radiating this  _ light  _ and I can't believe how lucky I am to be your husband," sighed Alec and even though Magnus was told this many times over the span of last year, he knew exactly what Alec's plan was and he grinned. Still, he stepped to his husband and happily placed a kiss on top of his lips and Alec happily hummed into the kiss, thinking that he had won. Unfortunately for him, Magnus was always two steps ahead of him and he just gently squeezed the tip of Alec's nose.

‘’You mean a lot to me too and being married to you for the past year had brought me much happiness - truly am the happiest man alive,’’ said Magnus and Alec was happily beaming down, feeling proud of himself. ‘’But, you’re still not getting out of this,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.  _ He had failed _ . Somehow Magnus caught on and Alec was in complete disbelief, sighing sadly and he then looked sadly into Magnus’ eyes. ‘’Come on, don’t give me that look. You knew that this was coming,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec grumbled under his breath.

‘’I love you,’’ said Alec, trying again and Magnus had to admit it to him that he was impressed by the lengths Alexander was going to get himself out of the situation, but Magnus was well prepared this time and he happily waggled his eyebrows, shaking his head and then he chuckled.

‘’I love you too,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed again.

‘’You’re the love of my life,’’ said Alec and then looked up against the ceiling in a very over-dramatic manner and Magnus shook his head again. He wondered how others would react if they saw Alexander in his current mood - it was hilarious and adorable at the same time. Kind of frustrating as well, but Alec wasn’t the only stubborn one in the room. Magnus was even more stubborn and they both knew it. Still, Alec was only standing there, eyes again falling upon the basket, where the doom awaited him and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Like truly, you’re everything to me. And you’re just so amazing to me, I still can’t believe that you chose me.’’

‘’You’re starting to repeat yourself, darling,’’ said Magnus, who was very amused by that point and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’But, come on, it would be done by now if you wouldn’t make such a big deal out of it,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Now, if you’re a good boy, I will-’’

‘’ _ Aku cinta kamu, _ ’’ said Alec and then waggled his eyebrows because he knew that was an  _ emotional _ knock down for Magnus, who had to take in a deep breath and the warlock then gave him a look of sheer disbelief and he then just looked down. Alexander was truly… since when did he know…Magnus then marched towards the basket and then shoved it into Alec’s hands, who was able to manage to catch it before it would end up falling onto the floor and then he grumbled.

‘’Don’t start this  _ aku cinta kamu _ stuff every time it’s your turn to do the laundry, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then narrowed his eyes, almost laughing out loud when he heard himself say - yes, this is all that it was. It was Alec’s turn to do the laundry and he was just feeling lazy that day - it was just one of those days, but Magnus still had his own rules he liked following. He and Alexander agreed that they would take a bit of a different approach at life - being the Inquisitor and the high warlock of Alicante was pretty stressful and difficult job, so they agreed to take things more  _ Mundane _ at home, quite literally, so there they were.

‘’But!’’ whined Alec and then Magnus arched an eyebrow. Magnus would quite easily be able to snap his fingers and use his magic to clean their clothes. Then again, all that Alec needed to do was to put them into the washing machine - there was no more to it, but still. In the end, Alec just slowly turned around, bowed his head and admitted defeat, slowly making his way to the bathroom and then finally accepted his fate - very well. Besides, a deal was a deal. Alec took in a deep breath and then just continued sulking as he was putting the laundry in, pressing his lips together and Magnus followed him, leaning against the doorframe and he couldn’t stop smiling, because a sulking Alexander was beyond precious and he tried not to laugh because he knew that he’d make Alec probably upset, but he couldn’t really help himself as Alec was grumbling something under his breath and Magnus perked up.

‘’I hope you’re not saying anything bad about me,’’ joked Magnus and Alec quickly turned around to face him and he just shook his head -  _ he would never!  _ Magnus knew that Alexander wasn’t saying anything bad, it was all a joke and Alec sighed. Alec was just complaining about  _ himself _ as he was the one who proposed this stupid idea to take things more Mundane. Magnus was more than happy to go along with it, but still… Alec was the catalyst of it and now he was suffering, for he was a fool and he then then sighed, stood up and looked at Magnus, who was grinning.

‘’I was just saying what an idiot I am,’’ said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’You aren’t,’’ said the warlock and Alec disagreed.

‘’But I am,’’ said Alec and then rolled his eyes. ‘’It would be much easier if we used magic or, I don’t know… have Clary create a rune for it,’’ said Alec and then perked up - oh, that seemed like an idea. Maybe Biscuit should create one that would just magically clean up the whole apartment and Magnus was chuckling, because Alec always had some interesting ideas and he found them all adorable. Most of them weren’t practical, but he was still pretty impressed by Alec’s  _ innovative _ ideas. 

‘’But still,’’ said Magnus. ‘’It’s kind of charming to do it the old fashioned way, no? It makes the whole experience of us being married and living together more… calm and normal,’’ said Magnus. Considering all that went down the past year, normal was what they needed and Alec nodded - yeah, that was exactly his reason for suggesting the Mundane ways. Not always though, there were exceptions and he then just pressed a quick kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and then grinned when he felt Magnus’ palm cupping his cheek. ‘’I do love all these crazy ideas that you get though,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

‘’Oh, they’re innovative,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’You know that the most things got invented by lazy people as they wanted a quick way out of doing all of these annoying things. So, considering all of this… I’m an  _ inventor, _ ’’ said Alec and then smiled happily. Ah, so that was something new - Alec Lightwood-Bane, the inventor. It was kind of catchy and Magnus was now shaking his head - how did they get from Magnus trying to get Alec to do their laundry to this - talking that Alec was an inventor. Everything was possible when it came to Alexander and in the end, Magnus just sighed happily and leaned up to kiss his husband again.

‘’Okay, my little inventor,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled. ‘’Fancy a couple of drinks?’’

‘’Oh, count me in!’’ said Alec happily and then followed his husband into  _ their _ living room.


End file.
